Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~
'''Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ '''was a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei event held on May 5, 2013. It was the first public on-stage test of the trainees' ability, in which Tsunku himself was there to test them. The winner of the Judge's Special Award was Wada Sakurako. The overall winner chosen by the fans was Tanabe Nanami. As a reward, Tanabe will sing a solo at the upcoming Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Six new Kenshuusei were introduced at this event: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru. Setlist #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! #Uchouten LOVE (dance team: Kaneko, Taguchi, Ogawa, Nomura, Makino, Wada) #The Matenrou Show (dance team: Tanabe, Yoshihashi, Murota, Ichioka, Sasaki) #Bye Bye Bye! (dance team: Hamaura, Kosuga, Yamagishi, Kaga, Kishimoto) #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai Jan!! - Yoshihashi Kurumi #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - Sasaki Rikako #Arigatou! Otomodachi - Hamaura Ayano #Aitai Lonely Christmas - Taguchi Natsumi #Uchouten LOVE - Wada Sakurako #Yume Miru Fifteen - Nomura Minami #Suki na Senpai - Kosuga Fuyuka #Waratte! YOU - Kishimoto Yumeno #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - Tanabe Nanami #The☆Peace! - Makino Maria #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Kaneko Rie #Maji Bomber!! - Kaga Kaede #FIRST KISS - Murota Mizuki #Samui ne. - Ichioka Reina #Kono Machi - Yamagishi Riko #Furusato - Ogawa Rena #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #JUMP! #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun Featured Members *Tested Members **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei ***4th Gen: Kaneko Rie ***9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami ***11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi ***12th Gen: Ogawa Rena ***14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka ***15th Gen: Murota Mizuki ***16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami ***17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako ***18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako *Other participants **Juice=Juice ***Miyazaki Yuka ***Kanazawa Tomoko ***Takagi Sayuki ***Otsuka Aina ***Miyamoto Karin ***Uemura Akari *Judges **Makoto (MC) **Tsunku **Mitsubachi (Kenshuusei choreographer) **Ogawa Makoto Trivia *There was a performance by Juice=Juice, and they also pre-released their single Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru at this event. *Each member sang a solo (chorus only), except for Juice=Juice members. *Kosuga Fuyuka officially returned from hiatus at this event. *This type of event will be held every spring. *Some fans believed that there would be an announcement of some sort made at this event. *Some fans were worried, because they thought Kenshuusei may fail and be kicked out of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Kanazawa Tomoko suggested to fans who can't come to this event to try going to the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ event on May 19. *Kaga Kaede suffered an injury in late April, so there was a possibility that she may not have been able to participate in this event, but in the end, she was able to participate. *Each Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's member sang their favorite Hello! Project song (one chorus only) in solo. *The fans voted after, and the results were announced at the end. *Kaga Kaede, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Otsuka Aina, Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami and Yamagishi Riko's photosets were sold out. *Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Otsuka Aina, Murota Mizuki, Nomura Minami, Kaga Kaede and Kishimoto Yumeno's yellow T-shirts were sold out. *There's an unconfirmed fan-report that Yamaga Kanae was seen watching the event and told someone that she was auditioning for 12th generation Morning Musume. Gallery Hello_Project-370751.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-370766.jpg|Rehearsal Miyamoto Karin, Yamagishi Riko-370767.jpg|Rehearsal (Miyamoto Karin, Yamagishi Riko) Hello! Pro Egg-370806.jpg|New members Wada Sakurako-370822.jpg|Wada Sakurako Taguchi Natsumi-370823.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi Hamaura Ayano-370824.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Murota Mizuki-370820.jpg|Murota Mizuki Tanabe Nanami-370821.jpg|Tanabe Nanami Sasaki Rikako-370825.jpg|Sasaki Rikako Kanazawa Tomoko-370813.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko Miyazaki Yuka-370812.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka Takagi Sayuki-370816.jpg|Takagi Sayuki Otsuka Aina-370814.jpg|Otsuka Aina Miyamoto Karin-370811.jpg|Miyamoto Karin Uemura Akari-370815.jpg|Uemura Akari Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Tanabe Nanami-370809.jpg|Tanabe Nanami Wada Sakurako-370810.jpg|Wada Sakurako Wada Sakurako-370817.jpg|Wada Sakurako Hamaura Ayano, Sasaki Rikako, Taguchi Natsumi, Tanabe Nanami, Tsunku, Yoshihashi Kurumi-370827.jpg|Tanabe Nanami, Tsunku Ichioka Reina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi-370819.jpg Hamaura Ayano, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Kosuga Fuyuka, Yamagishi Riko-370818.jpg Kaneko Rie, Makino Maria, Nomura Minami, Ogawa Rena, Taguchi Natsumi, Wada Sakurako-370826.jpg Hello! Pro Egg, Ogawa Makoto, Tsunku-370807.jpg Hello! Pro Egg-370808.jpg 1027118_1200.jpg|Juice=Juice 1027125_1200.jpg Hello_Project-370909.jpg 1027121_1200.jpg 1027123_1200.jpg Kenshuusei2013may.png Videos (audio) File:Yoshihashi Kurumi - Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai Jan!! File:Sasaki Rikako - Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou File:Hamaura Ayano - Arigatou! Otomodachi File:Taguchi Natsumi - Aitai Lonely Christmas File:Wada Sakurako - Uchouten LOVE File:Nomura Minami - Yume miru Fifteen File:Kosuga Fuyuka - Suki na Senpai File:Kishimoto Yumeno - Waratte! YOU File:Tanabe Nanami - Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ File:Makino Maria - The Peace! File:Kaneko Rie - Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON File:Kaga Kaede - Maji Bomber!! File:Murota Mizuki - FIRST KISS File:Ichioka Reina - Samui ne File:Yamagishi Riko - Kono Machi File:Ogawa Rena - Furusato Concert Schedule External Links *Announcement *Website Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In